


Redbeard.

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Death, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A 'The Final Problem' compliant designed about Redbeard, because it hurt.





	

The water is rising to his chin now.

"Where am I?" Victor cries out, looking up hopelessly to the dark, black, rain-filled skies. "Sherlock? Can you help me?" His voice is hopeless and desperate.

There is a numb panic in Victor's chest. Why isn't Sherlock coming to help him? He doesn't know. Why is he here? He doesn't know.

The water is reaching his lips by now. When he opens them to cry out water floods into his mouth.

He'll die soon. He knows it.

But Sherlock will help him...

Right?

Sherlock will help him, won't he?

[The water is still rising. It's up to his nose.]

Victor tilts his head back so he can look up, the water not reaching his mouth anymore. Filling his ears instead.

"Sherlock!" He screams, eyes wide and tears building up inside them. "Where are you?" His voice fills with panic.

"Please, Sherlock," His voice is a whisper now. Throat sore from screaming, sobbing, crying out for help. "Please help me."

And the water submerges him.

**Author's Note:**

> see ya in sherlock hell frens


End file.
